Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method, apparatus and computer-readable medium for gathering information. Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate more particularly to a method, apparatus, and computer-readable medium for gathering information pertaining to a location.
Description of Related Art
Emergency services and rescue services are organizations that ensure public safety and health by addressing different emergencies that arise. Some of these agencies exist solely for addressing certain types of emergencies while others deal with newly created emergencies as a matter of course. Many of these agencies engage in community awareness and prevention programs to help the public avoid, detect, and report emergencies effectively. The availability of emergency services depends very heavily on location.
The quality of emergency services provided is greatly dependent upon the information known about a particular emergency. The more information known about a given emergency situation the better the service. However, unfortunately the information known to emergency responders is often quite lacking.